


Farewell

by Vuldra



Series: Free of Burdens [4]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Secret Relationship, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: Yuri mourns Alexei alone as the group made camp.





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last in this series of oneshots. I don't even know how it ended up becoming a series. Oh well... Please enjoy this final installment.

What was wrong with him? He still misses Alexei even after all he had been through with his friends. Finding out how truly cruel Alexei was changed his view of Alexei slightly. Yuri wants to stop feeling these emotions of love towards the deadman. He had to walk away from the group sometimes after he reunited with them. He was still in pain from the loss, even thoigh he feels he shouldn't be. This is one of the times when he needs to be to himself. 

Repede was beside him at the moment knowing that he has been mourning. Yuri didn't want the others to figure out what's going on with him. He wants to take their relationship to the grave. Yuri looked at Repede then started to pet his head remembering the good times he had with Alexei. He knew there was something he was hiding. Yuri had steeled himself in stopping Alexei, before he even started this long journey. This was harder than he knew it was going to be before all of this. 

Yuri wanted nothing more than to go back and relive some instances, so he could stop him. Maybe try to use his appeal to get to Alexei. Sadly he knew that would never work with how stubborn Alexei was. This wasn't what he had thought that their relationship would come to, Alexei killed by his hands. It wasn't what any person in a relationship would want to do. Repede rubbed his head into Yuri's chest trying to soothe him making Yuri smile weakly.

"Hey, I'm going to be okay... I'm just going to need some time... A lot more than I thought."

His response settles Repede slightly, making the dog rest his head on Yuri's lap. Yuri's trying to hide all of this from his companions, yet it's difficult to do when Raven and Judith are good noticing things. They are also secret keepers. He doesn't want them to know, yet he Yuri knows those two might have an inkling of what's going through his mind. He wouldn't be surprised in the slightest.

Though all Yuri has left of Alexei are memories and small gifts back home. Alexei had meant so much to him and he had so much more to share with him. Now all he could think of are the what-ifs. Yuri wasn't going to cry for him not now. He was trying to remain strong for himself since his loss. If he would've known that this was going to happen, he wouldn't have gotten with the man. It just hurts him too much.

Yuri thought back to memory where they were relaxing in bed. Alexei was lying against him with his eyes closed as Yuri messed with his white locks. He was just smoothing his hair through his fingers. His lover relaxed in his arms without much cares about anything at the moment. Alexei spoke intruding in the quiet moment.

_"If only I could stay here longer."_

_"Do you enjoy being here? Don't you have too many responsibilities to attend to?"_

_"Yes, I do. You are also one of them," Alexei answers making eye contact with Yuri._

_Yuri had blushed a little, "You're such a sap."_

_The younger male hoped his blush wasn't noticable to Alexei. That was the moment when Yuri had fallen in love with the older male, even more so. Alexei had grabbed Yuri's hand kissing his knuckles while Yuri formed a small smile. Yuri's hand still running through his lover's hair. The older male then turned to face Yuri moving his right hand to let place on his cheek to caress with his thumb and his fingers. Balancing on his his left hand he pushed upwards to capture Yuri's lips with his own. Yuri returned the kiss his hand that was still running through his hand know pressed gently against Alexei's cheek holding onto a few strands of hair._

It was one of the most peaceful moments between them when they weren't having heated discussions. He had seen that vulnerability in many lights. Yuri wished now that they voiced their feelings, but it would've made things more complicated in the end. He will never forget those times between them. They're cherished memories. 

Yuri felt Repede move alerted by noise nearby whether it was an or ally. He won't be able to tell until they appeared. Yuri rose to his feet with Repede watching as the person appeared.

"Raven," Yuri says a little surprised.

"Hey ya. Ya got a minute," Raven asks waving slightly going over to Yuri and Repede.

Yuri has feeling he knows what this about, "Yeah."

"Okay, ol' Raven has somethin' to say," Raven eyes Yuri.

Yuri stood waiting for him, "Alright, old man. What do you have to say?"

"I understand how it feels to lose someone you love. I've felt the same way once before," Raven confessed knowing that Yuri and Alexei had a secret romance.

The young man wasn't shocked since he suspected it, but curious, "How long did you know?"

"Well, I had a feeling when you've been upset and alone for the past few days when someone even mentions Alexei," Raven explains.

Yuri wasn't buying it, "And how would you know I've been upset?"

"Well, I, uh, to tell ya the truth, I looked through some of Alexei's things back at the castle. Don't worry ol' Raven has never shared any of this with anyone else," Raven admitted scratching the back of his neck slightly.

"And the truth comes out... Thanks, old man. But I just need some time to myself, that's all," Yuri admits knowing there no sense in hiding it from Raven anymore.

Raven smiled, "Ya can always talk ta me about this, but I'll leave ya alone. See'ya back at camp."

Yuri watched Raven leave to go back to the campsite. Thinking back Raven did mention that he had also lost someone, but he doesn't like to talk about it either. He might have to talk to him about Alexei when he's fully healed, it just isn't the time. He has to help save the world from what his lover had started, so healing has to be on the backburner. He still wants to be with Alexei, but he needs to move on from him to get on with his life.

Repede started towards camp knowing that's where Yuri was heading towards next. Yuri began to go back with Repeee by his side. Yuri looked up at the stars for a moment remembering when Alexei was looking out the window naming off some constellations. He remembers how silly it was to him at that point, but now it's just a fond memory of someone who brought something into his life. In the distance he heard Karol and the others talking and eating dinner. When he joined the group, he began to eat with them while inputting on the conversations at some points.

_I may have lost you, but I gained something else. I love you, Alexei... Farewell._


End file.
